Gohan's Death
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: A stranger had come to Earth seeking revenge. What will happen when earth's defnder Goku is no longer there? Please read and review.
1. A New Enemy

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

In a far distance corner of the Northern galaxy a single luxury space ship began its long journey to the small planet of Earth. "I promise I will avenge you my Lord," a young woman's voice could be heard deep in the heart of the ship.

"Mistress are you sure this is the best way to accomplish your goal?" The ship asked.

"I programmed you with an Artificial Intelligence unit so I would have someone to talk to not for you to question my judgement," snapped the young woman. "But I am certain that my decision is correct it has been almost 4 years since Lord Freeza was killed and all that time was spent working out the most efficient and effective strategies to take revenge," she added.

"I understand Mistress; I will not question your judgement again. I am sorry." The ship replied.

"It will take about 5 days to reach the planet called Earth, and once I have taken my revenge against Lord Freeza's murderers I will obliterate the tiny planet." She said.

Back on the planet Earth, one year has passed since Cell was defeated and life has returned to normal for all the Z fighters and their families. All the people killed by Cell have been restored and the Earth has been at peace.

"Gohan come in and finish your studies," Chi Chi shouted.

"But mom I have to keep up my training to protect the Earth while dad is away." A super saiyan Gohan argued.

"You also have to keep up your school work to get a good job, so come in." Chi Chi replied as she cradled her new born baby in her arms.

"Fine I'm coming," Gohan said as he powered down. As he passed his mother, "I also have to train to protect little Goten." Gohan said.

"You can do that after your school work." Chi Chi replied. Gohan reluctantly agreed and went to his room to study.

Meanwhile in the main building of Capsule Corp. "Vegeta look after Trunks for 5 minutes, I have to go and check the gravity room isn't broken again."

"Why can't your father check it and you watch Trunks?" Vegeta questioned.

"No he can't I have to do the checks as my father is busy. It is 5 minutes now stop complaining." Bulma said. She gave Trunk to his Vegeta and walked off.

"Guess it's you and me kid." Vegeta said to the 2 year old Trunks.

On the lookout Piccolo was meditating as Mr Popo watered the flowers and Dende completed his guardian work. "How long do you think he will stay like that Mr Popo?" Dende asked indicating to Piccolo.

"I would say about a day or so," Mr Popo replied to the young guardian.

"Why so long?" Dende asked.

"I think it is because he wants to improve his mental strength as well as his physical strength. Now shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Mr Popo asked.

"Ok I am doing it." Dende replied as he went back to his studies.

Back on the spaceship, "I promise Mom and Dad I will get revenge for you also." The young woman said talking to a photo.

"Might I ask Mistress what happened?" the ship asked.

"I suppose I can tell you, it was 7 years ago, the planet of Maka, my home planet, was under attack from the saiyans. I was only 7 at the time so I was not strong enough to fight but my parents fought and they were killed by the murderous saiyans. I was so enraged by the death of my parents that I stormed out and confronted them face to face." The young woman aid as she started to cry.

"I am so sorry, so what happened then?" The ship asked. The young woman composed herself, to continue talking.

"I was certain I was going to die by their hands, but then they all fell to the ground and I saw Lord Freeza had defeated them and saved me. He approached me and asked if I would like to train with his special forces to protect Maka from future attacks. I was so grateful he had defeated the ones that killed my parents I immediately agreed. Then I trained as hard as I could and then I returned to Maka a year later." The young woman finished

"So that is how you acquired your strength," the ship said.

"Yes and once I returned I continued to train under more extreme conditions using the technology developed on Maka. Once I heard Lord Freeza was killed by a saiyan I immediately stared to prepare to avenge both my parents and Lord Freeza. That is why I must succeed." The young woman continued.

"That is such an honourable story," the ship said.

5 days later.

"Take your seat Mistress we are about to enter the atmosphere," the ship instructed. The young woman took her seat and the space ship began its decent to the Earth.

"Mom I have to go now," Gohan said.

"Gohan you are not leaving your studies." Chi Chi told him, but it was too late Gohan had already left through the window.

"Piccolo do you sense that?" Dende asked

"Yes I do and I have to go to stop it." Piccolo replied as he jumped off the edge of the lookout.

At Capsule Corp Vegeta was busy training in the gravity room, and due to the effect of the gravity room Vegeta could not sense the approaching danger.

The space ship plummeted to the ground; its impact with the ground was extremely minimal showing how advanced thee ship was Gohan and Piccolo both arrived at the same time wearing the same clothes, "Nice to see you." Gohan said.

"Yeah kid." Piccolo replied, just then the space ship opened up. A tall young woman with long brown hair stepped out. Her appearance seemed similar to a human. "Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"I am Fuma, from the planet Maka." Fuma replied.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ASAP


	2. Fuma's Plan

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

Fuma walked out of the ship, her brunette curls glistened in the sunlight. Although she was from another planet her appearance resembled a human. "I have come for the revenge," Fuma said, "my parents were killed by saiyans and so was my Lord Freeza." Fuma continued. Her blue eye burned with the desire for revenge.

"Freeza so called killer has already left this planet and this time." Gohan explained.

"How do you mean left this time?" Fuma asked.

"He came here is a time machine from an alternate future, after Freeza was destroyed he went home." Piccolo stated.

"It makes no difference the saiyans I seek reside on this planet, and Lord Freeza's murderer is from this planet." Fuma replied.

"How do you know there are saiyans on this planet?" Gohan asked.

"Well you see I am Makian and we have a special ability to recognise an enemy's race by their energy. Like I can tell you are part saiyan." Fuma answered. "Am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes you are correct; I am half saiyan and half human. However I do not have the saiyan killing instinct." Gohan explained.

"Still you are saiyan and my enemy." Fuma said as she flew towards Gohan. Her purple outfit, with Makian armour was designed especially for fights like this. Fuma started throwing punches, Gohan instinct blocked them and when he realised what was happening he began fighting back.

"I don't really want to fight Fuma," Gohan said.

"It's pointless Gohan she will not listen." Piccolo said.

Gohan continued to match Fuma punch for punch and kick for kick. Fuma and Gohan jumped apart. "You're not bad Gohan," Fuma said.

"Thanks your pretty good too," Gohan said. "But like I said earlier I don't want to fight and I don't want to hurt you either."

"Well I want to fight and you will get hurt after what your race did." Fuma said.

"What did they do?" Gohan asked.

"They murdered my parents, so now I will destroy the saiyan race." Fuma replied.

"I am sorry for what they did in the past but that has nothing to do with the saiyans on Earth, we are all peaceful. Why don't you go home?" Gohan said.

"The killed my people so I will kill the people on this planet." Fuma said.

"I can't let you do that, Earth is my home and a peaceful planet it has done nothing, and I will protect it with my life." Gohan explained.

"I once tried to rule this planet, but now I will protect it." Piccolo said. Both Gohan became a super saiyan 2 and Piccolo charged up his energy. Fuma was amazed at the amount of power both these fighters were emitting.

"I am sorry to do this but I must protect the Earth and my family." Gohan said as he thought about his mom and Goten. Gohan flew at Fuma and with one punch she was unconscious and fell to the ground.

"There was no need for me to come." Piccolo said.

"Well there is one reason; can you please carry her back to her ship?" Gohan asked. Piccolo agreed and picked up the Makian girl. They both powered down and walked over to the space ship.

"Wow this ship is amazing." Gohan said as he walked in through the door.

"Where do you want me to put her Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Please put her in the chair." The ship said.

"Who said that?" Gohan asked as he took a fighting stance.

"I did, I am the Artificial Intelligence of this ship." The ship said.

"Ok I think I understand," Piccolo said as he put Fuma in the chair.

"Can you please take Fuma home?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I will." The ship replied.

"Thank you," Gohan said.

"After Mistress Fuma has got her revenge." The ship added. Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the room began filling up with a toxic gas. Gohan and Piccolo immediately covered their mouths.

"It's no good covering your mouths the poison looks like a gas but it can affect you by touch, it is pointless trying to avoid it." Fuma said as she regained consciousness.

"Ok just to ask what does this poison do?" Piccolo asked.

"It forces your power level to just below 200 and no matter how hard you try you cannot raise it." Fuma explained.

"But you are poisoning yourself." Gohan said.

"I am not stupid there is an antidote and I have taken it making me immune to this poison." Fuma explained.

"But why after we were going to help you?" Gohan asked as he could feel the poison lowering his power.

"I came here to get revenge no matter what. Just because you didn't kill me doesn't mean I am not going to take my revenge." Fuma said with a smirk. "Ok you can go now; your power levels are low enough." Fuma said as she opened the doors allowing Piccolo and Gohan to get out. She then followed them outside.

"Try to power up Gohan." Piccolo said. As hard as he tried Gohan could not power up.

"I can't Piccolo, can you?" Gohan said.

"No I can't she was telling the truth." Piccolo explained.

"Of course I was." Fuma said. "Ready to fight," Fuma continue as she flew straight for a weakened Gohan. As she went to punch Gohan, Piccolo blocked her.

"I have got no fight with you; my fight is with the saiyans." Fuma said as she knocked Piccolo to the ground, I his weakened state Piccolo was knocked unconscious as he hit the ground.

"Piccolo, no!" Gohan shouted.

A.N if anyone hasn't worked it out Fuma is 14.


	3. Gohan's Death

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

Please Read and Review.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Fuma said as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan delivering a killer blow to his stomach. The young fighter coughed up blood, the decrease in his power level was making a huge difference. Gohan just about managed to remain in the sky.

"You don't have to do this Fuma." Gohan managed to say.

"Do you know how many survivors there was after the saiyan attack?" Fuma asked, "About 100 and all children, we didn't know how to survive. Somehow we managed to rebuild a life for ourselves; as long as the saiyans live there is always a possibility they will return and destroy our peace." Fuma added as she was nearing tears.

Meanwhile Vegeta had left the gravity room and sensed that there was a fight going on. He shot out of Capsule Corp and as he approached the fight he recognised two Ki's, Gohan and Piccolo.

"I'm sorry," Fuma said as she kicked Gohan to the ground, in his weakened state Gohan could do nothing he didn't have the strength left to fight back. Gohan landed on the rocks.

"Well you are persistent I thought you would have died by now." Fuma said her tone of voice completely changed.

"Just like my dad," Gohan said with a smile, before he fell unconscious.

"I think it is better you are not conscious for this," Fuma said as she charged a green energy blast in her hand. "This time I will make sure you die," Fuma added as she raised her hand to Gohan's head. Just as she released her blast, Vegeta knocked it away with one of his own energy blasts.

"Wait, who?" Fuma managed to say before she was knocked flying into the distance. Vegeta appeared in front of Gohan.

"Never mind that what are you doing on this planet?" Vegeta questioned as Fuma stood up.

"It's you," Fuma stuttered. "You, you killed my family, you ruined my planet." Fuma shouted in hysterics. Fuma lunged forward to attack the saiyan prince but she was sent back in the same direction.

"In my past I admit I have devastated many planets under the rule of Freeza, but I have stopped ever since Freeza was killed." Vegeta confessed.

"That's not possible, Lord Freeza stopped you. You killed the people of Maka not Lord Freeza." Fuma said.

"Maka, I remember now, Freeza wanted control of that planet, so he decided to pretend to be a hero," Vegeta said with a smirk. "It was a different way of conquering the planet but it worked. Freeza ordered us to attack the people and then he would easily defeat us." Vegeta added.

"That can't be true, Lord Freeza saved me." Fuma said. "But it does make some sense." She argued with herself.

"So why have you attacked Gohan and the Namekian?" Vegeta asked.

Fuma fell to her knees realising what she had done, "it was a mistake, I was trying to destroy your race like you did to me, but if lord Freeza ordered the attack I don't know what to do." Fuma said.

"You will leave now, or else." Vegeta warned.

"I can't leave; I have attacked two innocent people on this wonderful green planet." Fuma said. "It wasn't their fault. Why didn't I see it before?" Fuma mumbled to herself.

"Well you shall be hurt as much as you hurt these two." Vegeta said. "That seems fair." Vegeta was about to move towards the Makian when he felt something around his ankle.

"Don't hurt her," Gohan pleaded. "It was a mistake; forgive her like my father forgave you after you tried to kill all the people on Earth."

"How can you say that? She tried to kill you and your Namekian friend." Vegeta said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Gohan said as he started to cry.

"Saiyan warriors should not cry, but do not fear I will spare her." Vegeta said. Piccolo regained consciousness and managed to walk to Vegeta and Gohan.

"Leave him be Vegeta." Piccolo said. Gohan reached a hand out to Piccolo, and held on tightly.

"I am allowed to cry I am part human," Gohan replied. Vegeta and Piccolo smiled.

"Why are you crying kid?" Piccolo asked.

"I am sad and happy." Gohan paused, "I cannot see my mother again," Gohan said.

His words starting to be muffled, his face was losing colour and his hand fell out of Piccolo's.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm coming dad," Gohan said.


	4. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

A.N Please read and review.

Immediately after Gohan's death his body was sent to the other world.

"Next!" King Yemma bellowed. Gohan walked up to the gigantic desk, "name please?" King Yemma asked.

"Son Gohan," Gohan replied.

"You must be Goku's son, you are a lot alike." King Yemma said as he looked down to the young saiyan, "and you still have your body. Normally I would say you could make your way to King Kai's place but after the incident with Cell it doesn't exist." King Yemma said.

"So where do I go?" Gohan asked nicely.

"Well I was getting to that." King Yemma sighed. "Would you like to be reunited with your father?" King Yemma asked.

"Really I could be with my father again." Gohan said.

"Of course, why else would I say it?" King Yemma said.

"Sorry, yes please I would love to see my father again it has been so long." Gohan said.

"He is currently on the grand Kai's planet. There is a plane waiting outside to take you there." King Yemma said as he pointed outside.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he ran to the plane.

Meanwhile back on Earth, "How could he die at the hands of a weakling? He stood up to me many times and even survived the battle on Namek." Vegeta said.

"It was a trap; some technology on her ship reduced our power levels and put a limit on them." Piccolo explained.

"Ok well she will pay." Vegeta said.

As he flew towards Fuma, "wait Vegeta remember what Gohan said." Piccolo shouted.

"Fine well how should she pay for what she has done?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, let her explain to all of Gohan's family how he died and then she can help them gather the dragon balls to bring him back." Piccolo said.

"That sounds pathetic, but it's the only plan we got for now. Did you hear that?" Vegeta asked Fuma.

"Yes, I will do everything that you tell me to do, I am eternally sorry for what I have done." Fuma replied.

"Ok enough of that, first place to go is to see Bulma." Vegeta said as he, Fuma and Piccolo headed for capsule corp. Fuma then gave the antidote to Piccolo.

Back in otherworld, Goku was busy with his training when suddenly, "Gohan." Goku said.

"What's that?" King Kai asked.

"I can sense Gohan's energy and it is getting closer." Goku said he took off his weights and headed straight for the plane which had just landed. Gohan exited the plane to see his father waiting for him.

"Dad," Gohan said as he ran over to Goku.

"How are you here son?" Goku asked as he gave his son a hug. Gohan explained how he died. "I understand, and wow I got another son, I wish I was alive to see him." Goku sighed.

"Don't worry dad, mom will tell him all about you. I am sure you will see him one day." Gohan said.

Back on Earth Fuma had told Bulma and they were both on their way to tell Chi Chi, as they landed the ship Chi Chi rushed out.

"Gohan, where have you been?" Chi Chi shouted. Bulma walked out of the ship. "Oh hey Bulma, you haven't seen Gohan have you he flew off earlier." Chi Chi added.

"I haven't." Bulma said. Fuma walked off the ship and looked at Chi Chi.

"Who's that?" Chi Chi asked.

"I am Fuma, from the planet Maka. I came to this planet seeking vengeance for Freeza. I later found out that Freeza was a monster. But before I realised this I fought with your son and…" Fuma was interrupted.

"No, you can't, he can't." Chi Chi mumbled.

"Unfortunately during our fight he got some serious injuries and died." Fuma said as tears filled up her eyes.

"No! You liar he can't be." Chi Chi said through her tears.

"Chi Chi, listen Vegeta saw him die, I'm sorry." Bulma said trying to hold back her tears to be strong for Chi Chi. Chi Chi ran straight at Fuma and punched her in the face sending her back into the ship.

"How could you kill my baby boy?" Chi Chi asked as she fell to the ground crying, Bulma wrapped her arms around her and comforted her.

"We can bring him back with the dragon balls." Bulma said. "Fuma is going to help us as part of her punishment,"

"What are we waiting for?" Chi Chi said. She completely ignored the fact that her son's killer was going to be helping her.

It took them almost a month to collect all the dragon balls. But the wish was made and Gohan came back to life, he then continued with a normal life and eventually went to high school.


End file.
